


The Hawk

by Doktor- Marceline (Kenokosan)



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cayde-6 Being Cayde-6 (Destiny), Coming of Age, Coping, Crushes, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Growing Up, Infatuation, Mother Figures, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Other, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Spoilers, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Understanding, cayde is like a father to em, fireteam, like snail speed, very slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenokosan/pseuds/Doktor-%20Marceline
Summary: The tale of a Guardian coming of age within the Vanguard. Doing what is they feel is right and doing what is necessary for the better of The Traveler. Along the way they learn, grow, and understand what it is to be a guardian. Sometimes not everything is black and white, there is grey. Will span across the two games, so there will spoilers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for my guardian that I play on consoles. I've been sitting on this story idea for a while and with the new shadow dlc coming out I figured I start writing out some stories about how my guardian started out and growing as a person. If you have any ideas or suggestions or would like to see your Guardian to included, let me know. I feel like it adds more to it's story.

Her head hurt, her mouth felt dry, and there was a voice that was making her headache worse as they kept trying to speak with her. She clenched her eyes and gritted her teeth. Carefully, she opened her eyes and closed them as fast, as the light blinded her for a moment. After a few seconds, she tried again and allowed her eyes to adjust to the light. She was lying on the ground, surrounded by rusted cars, boulders, and a light blanket of snow. How did she get here? When did she get here? The last thing she recalls was getting ready before heading off to her shift to hospital and then…

“-for a second I thought I had the wrong person. You had me worried for a moment. This may be hard to process but I am a Ghost. Your Ghost. You can call me Seren. What is your name?” The floating shape said as he floated round her. The woman stared at the thing- Seren -as it went around her in circles. It asked for her name. Her name… What was her name again? She began to pat herself down, looking for something. Where was her duffle bag with her scrubs and name tag? It was not next to her anymore! 

“My bag! Where’s my work bag!?” she asked as she began to look for her maroon duffle bag. “Your bag? I did not see a bag next to you when I brought you back? Why do you need the bag?” 

“It has my name tag on it for work!” she shouted as she looked under an overturned van. Where could it be? She has to retrace her steps… She left her house, walked down the block, and got to the city bus stop… “Help me find the city bus! My bag has got to be there!!” she said as she scanned the road. “A city bus? Well I did see a long looking vehicle in the brush that may be the one you are looking for” Seren said as it floated over to said looking vehicle. “Oh my gosh! That's the bus! Help me with the doors!” she asked as she sped over to the doors. They looked to be rusted over and as she tried to open them, they would not budge. “Got anything to budge the doors open?” she asked Seren. Seren nodded and dropped a pistol in her hand. “A gun?” she asked. “Just shoot the doors” 

“Shoot? I don’t know how to shoot!” she said as she waved the gun in hand.”Careful! The safety is off and it’s loaded!!!” Seren told her as she kept waving the thing in the air.

“You gave me a gun without knowing if I can handle/shoot one and not have the safety on!!?” 

“Okay! I can see your point! I can show you how to show it properly to get the door opened” 

“OK then. So what do I need to know?” she asked. “Ok, first rule… Always treat a gun as if it’s load and finger off the trigger to prevent accidents” Seren began as it started safety rules and proper gun handling and posture to shooting a gun. After a few minutes Seren and it’s guardian shoot the doors loose from the bus and were able to get inside. The bus was full of skeletal remains, glass shards, and scattered bags and personal belongings of its occupants. Near the front of the bus was the said maroon duffle bag with its contents scattered about. She rushed over and began to look through the small pile. Papers on patients, spoiled snacks, and stethoscope...ETC. She then looked into the bag and dumped the rest of the contents out onto the floor of the bus. She found her spare scrubs, a hair brush, chapstick, and… “My name tag and wallet!!” she happily said as she flipped it over to reveal her name. 

‘Anari B. Saldana. CNA’ She smiled as she placed the tag in a pocket in her outfit. She opened her wallet to find her ID card still inside as well as her phone. She touched the screen of the device. It showed no battery life. So much for trying to make a phone call to check on her family. “Figures that it’s dead…” Anari said as she tucked the phone and wallet away. 

“Hoping to make a phone call?” Seren asked Anari.

“Yea, I want to see if my family was ok” Anaria said she stepped off the bus to take a better look around her surroundings. There were a lot of cars, from bumper to bumper, overgrown brush, trees, papers, and the occasional body here and there. “What happened here?” Anari asked her Seren as she walked around the road.

“Before I answer that...How much do you remember?” Seren asked carefully. Anari looked at Seren. “I remember getting ready for my shift at the hospital. They called me to cover one of my co-workers shift since they pulled a double and were very tired. I took the shift to make some extra money to pay for my upcoming vacation expenses. My mom was staying the night to watch my dog. I said goodbye to her before leaving for my shift … then nothing” she finished recalling her story. Seren paused before beginning to speak. “What year was it for you?”

“It was the year ...201X” she told him. 

“Then this is going to be a bit shocking to you Anari but it’s been about 650 years” Seren told her. 

“6-650 years?” she asked as she felt herself fall to the ground, landing on her knees in shock as tears began to form in her eyes. Her life, her dog, her family… her mom. “...Anari?” Seren asked as he noticed her pull out her handgun from her pouch. “What are you-?” She pulled it up and placed it in her mouth, not hesitating in pulling the trigger. 

‘BANG!’ the bullet shot and ripped through her skull as her body slumped onto the ground. Her blood soaked the snow and dirt. The ghost looked at her body before sighing and resurrecting her body and seeing her come back to life. She looked at Seren and then herself in disbelief. 

“Why did you do that!?!” she screamed at Seren as she placed the gun at her temple, getting ready to pull the trigger once more. “Please don’t shoot yourself again. I don’t like to see you do that to yourself” Seren pleaded with her. 

“Then why bring me back!? I didn’t ask to be brought back!” she cried out tom Seren. “There is nothing for me here! My life is gone! Well over a few centuries according to what you said!!! Everything important to me is gone! Nothing worth to me is keeping me here, why be alive? Might as well as end it and join my family in whatever afterlife there is” she admitted sadly as she started to cry. Seren looked at her sadly and softly nudged her shoulder. She looked at Seren.

“Anari...I’m not sure what I can say to make you feel calm or to ease your pain of this situation, I do want you to know that I want to help you. Whatever that may be for you. Please let me know if I can help. I’m your ghost and your my guardian” Seren said to her. Anari wiped her tears away. “Thank you… but why do you keep calling me that?” Anari asked.

“Calling you what?”

“Guardian. What or who is that?” she asked.

“Well a guardian are part of a selected few chosen to be bearers of light for The Traveler and the Vanguard. When the time arises, guardians are called to defend The Last City” her ghost explained to her. “What if a guardian does not want to be a guardian? What if they want to do something else or live their new life out?” Anari asked Seren. “All resurrected guardians are expected to be part of The Last City’s force, they are trained and honed to be able to fight when called upon.” Seren chastised her. Anari looked at her ghost in shock. “I’m sorry. I should not have spoken to you like that, I don’t want to see you get into trouble and put through the ringer for wanting to return to living your new life out or to do something else with it. I just ask that you do not talk about that in front of the other guardians and The Vanguard, some if not all of them see that sort of talk as insane” 

“Okay then. I’ll be careful not to speak like that. I was only asking because I wanted to see about being a healer in The City or assisting people, like I have done so in the past as a nurse. I love helping people, I want to go back to helping those in need” Anari explained. “Oh. I thought...Nevermind. I’m sure you can do that after basic training with The Vanguard. Looks like you’re a hunter. So you’ll be reporting to Cayde-6 for basic training and then possibly Lord Shaxx for further training in The Crucible with other guardians before getting a sponsor.

“A sponsor?”

“Sponsorship is after you pass basic and all the other training aspects, you then sent out to work in the field for a while for your selected sponsor. A sponsor gives you a place to live in the city, basic needs, and a ship for you to do the work given to you. After your agreement with your sponsor ends, you are given the choice of continuing the partnership for a while more or you can end it and do your own thing as long as it does not go against the law of the Vanguard has set up for its citizens. Heck, if your sponsorship allows it, you can go into being a healer if they are doctor, or part of the Warlock Vanguard” Seren told her. “Then I’ll make sure to ask. I do want to know if there is therapy available too”

“Therapy? As in physical therapy?” 

“Mental and emotional therapy. I think I’m going to need it with all the info that is being brought forth and to be able to process it all” Anari asked with a small smile. “I think Eva Lavante has something like that. I believe she has group and private sessions for guardians and regular citizens in the city” Seren told her. 

“Okay… I’ll meet with her once everything is taken care of. Where to this city?”

“I’ll have to call in for a pick up to get you there. Let's get back on the bus while we wait for them to get us” Seren said as he ushered Anari to have a seat on the bus. She sat down and began to ask him some various questions about The Vanguard and it’s government structures. 

\---//---


	2. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orientation day is boring. Library time!

“Welcome to the City. The last safe bastion on this planet located in Russia. That big white sphere in the sky is the Traveler and one of those many towers will be your home in the foreseeable future after getting a sponsor. However, till that day arrives... this tower here will be your home for the time being” spoke a female exo titan as she led a small group new guardians through the Vanguard tower.

Anari looked around the building. It was so big, and this was the main tower itself! Just how many lived, worked, and maintained it? Probably thousands of them. “Over here the library. This is library is available to all vanguard members. All information is stored here in this building about the cities history as well as the vanguard. It open all hours of the day. We asked that you return all tomes to the frames, so they can be placed back for others to read” she said as she stopped by the front door. Anari stood on her toes to peak over the shoulder of some guardians to see the inside. 

“Now for the ending part of the tour. We are going to now meet the Vanguard leaders themselves!” she said to the group. Some of them showed excitement, whereas others did not.

“I do ask that you behave yourselves, these guys are the ones running things on a tight schedule! Plus they sign our checks too!” she joked as she began to them lead to a lift to take them to the upper level. Anari slowed down and hid around a corner as the group got inside. When the lift doors closed, Anari popped out and went into the library. “Don’t you have to be with the group?” Seren asked her.

“We can regroup with them later. This way better than getting introduced to the Vanguard! Look at all these books! I wonder what advancement in medicine has been made!” she said in excitement as she watched a Frame push a cart of books. “Pardon me?” she called to the Frame. The frame stopped and turned to her. “Y-yes?” 

“Hi there! I’m wondering where you keep books on medicine and health?” Anari asked the Frame. “Books on medicine and health on located on the lower levels, next to science. It is the green coloured level. I recommend taking the lift located in the center of the library and go to the ninth level” The frame handed her a map of the library. “Thank you for your help!” Anari said she rushed over to the lift in time before the doors closed. She was not alone in the lift. There were two frames holding brooms to the side, a few human maintenance workers, and one figure wearing a white hoodie, facing away from her. It took awhile for the lift to go down as the frames got off the third floor, then followed by the workers getting off the seventh level, leaving her and the hoodie person left on the lift. 

“Finally! The Ninth level! I thought that the elevator was going to last forever” Anari said as she got off the lift to see an expansive room filled to the room with books, tablets, scrolls, and terminals as far as her eye can see. “I take it that it's your first time to the Vanguard Library?” the person said behind her. She turned to see them wearing a mask over their eyes, only leaving their lower part of their face exposed. “OH! YES! I heard that this is open for the vanguard to use. I came to read on medicine and treatment” Anari said. “As for you… what brings you here? Are you part of the Vanguard as well? This section of the library looks to mostly vacant” 

“I am. I was asked to return a book for The Speaker and to get some alone time before returning with the new set of books for him” he said to her as walked over to a terminal. “I’ve heard of the speaker… what's he like? I hear he never leaves the tower, let alone his office/living quarters” she peppered him with questions about the de facto leader. “I only spoken to and deal with him for the book, and at times-food, deliveries to his work space. From our interactions with one another, he is calm, visionary, wise and compassionate, if a little quiet at times. His work keeps him busy a lot. But I have heard rumors that he does love to sneak out of the tower and go to the bar” the person said with a chuckle as he types on the terminal. “Sounds sort of boring and lonely. I wonder if he has any friends that he talks to?” 

“Well… he talks to Ikora and Zavala about work, a lot” he said as he writes something on a scrap piece of paper and walks from the terminal. Anari follows the person behind, asking more questions. “What about outside of work? You say there are rumours he sneaks out to drink. Any possible drinking buddies to go out with?” 

The person shrugged. “The heck I should know. When one goes out to drink, they go for the intent of drinking. With or without buddies” they said as they walked down some rows of shelves. They stopped in the middle of two and the person pulled out the paper looking at it as they look at the shelf. The pulled out a few books from the shelves, the shelf making a beep as each book was pulled out. “Here hold these real quick” they asked her as they passed a few books to her to hold. Anari held them in her arms, noticing the titles as each one was handed to her. Teas and their benefits, Essential oils, Unlocking your spiritual gates, and Mediation and you. More books were handed to her as the began to pile a bit over their head. Eventually, the person stopped and looked at the list. “That's all the books needed. All that is left is to get their coffee…” he muttered as he grabbed the books from Anari. “Thanks for the help, I need to get these back to the office before I end up being too late with them” he thanked her as he began to walk away. “Do you need help? That is a lot of books to carry for oneself!” she asked as she followed him. “I think I can handle carrying these-AHH!” the tower of books tipped over and fell onto the floor of the library. Anari rushed over and began to pick up the books. “Okay. Perhaps I do need assistance” they said a tad embarrassed. 

“Here, I can carry some of the load. Lead the way” she said as she carried some of the lighter books for them. The person nodded and beckoned them to the lift once more and they got on. The duo left the library and walked over to the main hall to another set of lifts. The lift took them to the top level of the tower that overlooked The Last City. “Whoa… Look at that view…” Anari said as her eyes widen as she walked to windows seeing various ships fly around and the lights of the buildings twinkle to life as the sun began to set. “It is quite a view. Makes you want to stop and to look out. Wonder what is going on down there and see the rings of the districts out there.” they said as they stood next Anari. “I can’t wait to see it for myself soon” Anari said to them as they restarted their trek. “You haven’t gone down there yet?” Anari shook her head. “Not yet, I’m going through my basic and have to assigned to a sponsor” she told them as they finally made to a large set of doors. “Okay… We’re here. So.... forewarning. Do keep quiet. When I left, The Speaker was getting ready for communicating with The Traveler” they told her. Anari nodded as the person carefully opened the door, wincing as it made a ‘groaning’ like noise as it moved. Anari quickly walked in as they held the door for her. Anari almost dropped the books she was carrying as she stood aghast as she stood in The Speaker’s office. It was beautiful! From the walls of scrolls, tomes, and tapestries to the huge device in the center of the room that slowly rotated around a scale model of The Traveler. “Over here!” the person snapped her out of her stupor to a desk. She walked over to them and handed over the books. 

“Thanks for the help with the books. I’m going to check on The Speaker and let him know that his books are here. Wait outside by the door for me.” they whispered to her. Anari nodded as saw them walk out of view. Anari got to the door when something caught her attention. It was a mask. It was on a display case on the shelf, near the door. Anari looked behind her before tiptoeing to it, to get a better look. Just a quick look…

Her hands pressed softly against the glass as she looked at it. It was very pretty and pristine in the glass. She wanted to touch it, and carefully she opened the display case and grabbed the mask from the glass. It was lighter than it looked as she turned it over in her hands. It had lines in the center of the mask with some horn like protrusions near the top of it. A noise startled her and in a panic she rushed out of the office with the mask. She tucked it in her bag and waited by the door. A few minutes passed before the person stepped out. “Thanks for waiting patiently. I was making a new pot of coffee for The Speaker. Should be ready when he finishes with communication.” they said with a smile. “You’re welcome. Oh, and I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Anari and what is yours?”

“My name is Altavoz, Alta for short” they introduced themselves. “I want to give you this” they pulled out some folded fabric with a red bird on it. “It’s beautiful, thank you” she said as she accepted it. “It’s a hunter’s cloak, I believe it’s called the ‘Cloud Walker’. Wear it proudly Anari” Alto said as told her. “I will, I need to get back to the library now. I think I’m needed back now” she said as she bid herself goodbye and began walking to the lift. “Farewell! Perhaps our paths will cross again one day!” they shouted as the doors to the lift closed behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed back is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting new people

“Cayde I believe your new hunter is missing” said Zavala as the new group of Guardians were being sorted for basic and briefly introduced to the Vanguard. There were 15 in total that were brought in; ten warlocks, four titans, and one missing hunter.

“I believe you are right Zavala. I am missing a new hunter… so does this mean I get out of giving basic training for the time being?” he joked to him as Zavala sighed in frustration and the Exo titan, who was giving the tour, was freaking out. “I am so sorry Commander! I should've been paying more attention!” she said as she apologized to the both of them. “It’s okay Bea-99, we sent out word to everyone in the tower to keep an eye out for her” Zavala reassured the Exo. “She will be found. The tower is on temporary lockdown for the time being. Everyone is keeping an eye out for the hunter” Ikora’s voice came from behind them, her reassuring voice calming Bea-99. “Since you said everyone is looking for her, I am going to join in on the search as well. No point for me to stay here, twiddling my thumbs. This calls for action” Cayde-6 said as he began to walk out of the Vanguard tower. “Don’t you have reports from your scouts to finish submitting for me?” Ikora asked as he was about to walk out the door. “Already taken and filed for you to take a reading” 

“What about your maintenance logs for Banshee-44?”

“Sent out during lunch”

“Orders for the factions upcoming charities for post basic graduation for the new guardians?”

“During breakfast”

“Follow up with Eva Lavante for having a fireteam search for new materials for her shop?”

“Finishing speaking with her before the group came in via Com Chat”

“... Dry cleaning?”

“Sent out the order in the wee hours of twilight and ready for pick up in the Morning” he proudly said as he waved as he walked out. Ikora and Zavala made no more attempts of trying to get Cayde to stay in the meeting room. As the door closed behind him, Cayde stretched his arms, feeling his limbs and joints pop as he did so. He really needed to get out of being the Hunter Vanguard, perhaps Shiro-4 will be willing take over? Nah. He was a free spirited as he was and would bolt the first day on the job. Not that he blame him. Oh! Maybe he can make a bet with another Hunter, like he did with Andal. Then find a way to get an early retirement or loophole in the system, and get the new guy in charge! Perfect plan! Now to think of a patsy… 

\---//---

“Aren’t you going guys going to get on the lift? There is plenty of room on here” Anari asked as she and another person were on the lift heading back to the library. The small group of people shook their heads. “That is quite alright dear. One of our…. Uh friends contacted us and is running late! Yeah! Late and asked us to wait for them!!” one of them said to her nervously looking at her and the other person, a woman in Hive garb. Anari smiled and nodded. “That is very kind of you to await your friend!”

“Y-yup! We are that kind and such ...anywho you have a great ride down!” he said as the doors closed. Once they heard the lift started to move, the group breathed a sigh of relief. “I can’t believe we let that poor hunter go in there with.... HER!” one of them said. “Better her than us. That woman creeps me the hell out…” he admitted as he felt no guilt to allowing the new hunter go into the lift with the former hunter.

Eris Morn. 

\--//--

“...Is it just me? Or did they seem very nervous?” Anari asked Seren as the lift began to move. Seren gave her a blank look before they looked behind her and back to her. “What?” she asked as she looked behind her to see the woman standing in the corner, holding a glowing rock in her hands. “OH…. I still don’t get it” she said to Seren. The woman gave out a small chuckle. “That group was lying to you my dear hunter” she said as she walked up to Anari. “Lying? Why would they lie? I don’t see a reason to having to lie” Anari said to the woman. Seren rolled his one eye to his hunter, as he noticed the woman move her hands on the rock. “They lied so they would not get on the lift with me and leave you alone to deal with me...” she told her with a hint of bitterness. “That’s rude of them! I see no reason for them to do such a thing! If I ever see them again, I’m going to give them a piece of my mind and a stern talking to!!!” 

“I would not bother with that. It will only be a waste of your time and energy if you do so.” she said to the young hunter. She has not seen her before in the tower, must be a new hunter that was brought in recently. Probably didn’t know about her reputation in the tower. 

“My name is Anari and this is my ghost, Seren… What’s yours?” Anari said as she held out her hand to her. The woman was taken back some from her. “... Eris. Eris Morn” she said as she hesitantly shook her hand. “That’s a pretty name! I like it!”

“Thank you”

“You’re welcome Eris! Are you going to the library too?”

“I am. I was asked to drop off some data pads there for Ikora”

“On what? I’m going back there to check the science level”

“On the Hive”

“Hive? What is Hive? Is that some sort of bugs or something?” Anari asked her as the lift stopped again. The doors opened to show another group of people. Once they saw who was on the lift they pushed the button to close the doors. “That was mean”

“I’ve grown used to it.” 

“Ah… I am sorry about that”

“It’s alright. It is not your fault and don’t apologize for the actions of others. It won’t change anything” Eris said to her. “Still… That leaves a bitter feeling…that don’t sit well me” Anari replied as she rubbed her gloved hands. A ghost of a smile appeared on Eris’s lips. “So...about the Hive you asked?” Eris said as she changed the subject back.

“Oh! Right! What is the Hive?” 

“The Hive is a form of pest and some do look like bugs” Eris began. “However, they are undead that worship the dark. They are a plague on the moon that need eradication”

“Undead pest? Great, two of my greatest fear, wrapped into one nightmare. I hope I do not run into the Hive” Anari shuddered as the lift finally arrived on the Vanguard floor. The duo stepped off and began their trek to the library. “I pray that you do not. However, you most likely will be dealing with the Hive in the near future.” Eris told her. “No way! Once I’m done with basic and get a sponsor, I am staying to be medic and open my own clinic! I’ll let others deal with those yuckos!” Anari shook her head in disgust as she made a face. “A medic? You do not wish to be out of the city and fight outside the walls? To be a hero and labeled a legend as the Vanguard tells others?”

“I prefer being an unsung hero. I rather heal and help others than cause unneeded violence to others. Give me a patient in need of surgery, stitches, or whatnot than a gun in my hand” Anari proudly said to Eris. “You are very different from most hunters I’ve come across”

“Well… I’ve always prefer helping than hurting. Though if what you say about other dealing with the Hive… Think those data pads might have something on injuries caused by them on others? Or perhaps autopsy reports?” she asked as she looked at the bundle in Eris’s hands. “I believe so… I can send you some copies from Toland’s journal that I have revised and looked over” Eris said as she sent some file to Seren. “Thank you! These will be interesting to read!” Anari smiled. “You are quite welcome my dear. Let me know when you are done reading. I may have more books for you to read on.” 

“I will! You are very kind Eris. You are one of the few that have made me feel welcomed here since I have arrived” 

“That is kind of you to say. I… You are very kind to me as well. Thank you” she thanked the young hunter. “Of course Eris! We’re friends now!” Eris stopped when Anari said the word friends to her. The former hunter didn’t know what to say… She didn’t have much friends, only Asher Mir. If one would count him as such, with him being frank to just about everyone and pushing everyone away. “...Eris?”

“Oh sorry dear. I just remembered something. I do need to get going, I am needed by Ikora” Eris said as she handed her bundle to a nearby frame and left quickly. Anari watched as she went out of view. “I hope I didn’t say anything to upset her” 

“Oh don’t mind her Anari. Eris is… a special case here. I wouldn’t worry too much” Seren reassured her. “If you say so…let’s get back to the seventh level then” Anari said as she decided to take the stairs instead of the lift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this in regards of how I met new people when ever I go to new place or event when I moved to a small town high school. I meet people who are the nicest people and greatest friends who are labeled as outcasts or weirdos, that no one bothered to get to know or base them on how they look. I wanted Anari to come to the tower with an open mind and a penchant to wanting to know others.


	4. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings are brought to light.

Anari finally made it back to the seventh level of the library. It was completely empty save for the frames still milling about and keeping the library maintained. She went down a random aisle and looked at the shelves she walked by various titles. Eventually, she stopped at one shelf and looked at the titles. Nursing, health occupations, and ETC… “Find anything interesting?” Seren asked her as she stood staring at the books. “A few stand out…” she said as she plucked a book on human biology. “However most of these titles and practices,I learned in my past life as a Nurse. Can’t believe they figured out to cloned body tissue to use for transfusion/or skin grafts” she said skimmed through it. “Well there has been some biological setbacks… during the Golden Age as new advancements and new biological races came to fruition” Seren said to her. “Races? You mean the Awoken and Exo?”

“Yes, Awoken do share a majority of biological similarities with Humans. However, they do need Ascendant based medicine to use when ill that we get from trading from The Reef” 

“The Reef? Is that another city or something?”

“In a way, they are located in space. Originally, The Reef was only opened for trading materials. Now it’s open to the Vanguard since the House of Wolves did an uprising there” 

“Glad to hear that there is still uprising going about. Reminds me of my past life!”

“Sounds fun”

“It wasn’t”

“I was being sarcastic”

“I do not compute sarcasm like others. I take things at face value and literally”

“That would explain the lift event. You had to be told that those people were lying and didn’t read the room… Anari, do you have a handicap?” Seren asked her carefully. She ignored the question and kept reading. “Anari? Do you? Or do you not?” Seren asked again.

“...” her silence was her answer. Seren didn’t say anything else as they followed Anari down the aisles. They made a note of looking into what kind of handicap she may have, so they can get a better understanding of what kind of spectrum disorder she may have. 

\----

“Okay, so I think I looked in every part of the tower and I can’t find a trace of her anywhere. I think this hunter maybe a future stealth op prodigy for the Vanguard” Cayde said over his comlink with Ikora. “Is that so?” she asked him. “Yup, even asked some of the lady maintenance workers if they had seen her in the bathrooms. No dice!” he told her. Ikora pondered for a bit. Where would a new young hunter go? “The library?” she asked. “Library? Uh… no. I will go and check there now. How many levels are there again?” he asked as he was dreading to look at each level of the library for this one hunter. “There are ten levels Cayde. If you like, I can send some help to help you look for her” she offered. “That would be awesome! The lift there takes way too long!” Cayde said as he walked into the library. “I sent word out just now, should be there in a few minutes. I recommend checking at the lower levels first.” Ikora suggested as she finished the call with him. Cayde walked over to the lift and awaited for it to arrive. 

“Man this takes forever…” Cayde mutter as it took a few minutes for the lift to arrive. It was then the doors opened to show the missing hunter. “FOUND YOU!” he shouted spooking the poor girl and her ghost. “AHH!” she shouted as her eyes opened wide. “Oops! My bad! Did not mean to startle you like that” he said as the hunter started to calm themselves. “You must be my new hunter that ran off from the group.” he said to her. “I might ...or might not” she answered as she looked at him suspiciously. 

“Easy there! Should introduce myself… I am Cayde-6. Hunter Vanguard of The Last City and proud owner of Ace of Spades. I was expecting you to be with the group from Orientation and boy! You gave everyone in the tower a spook!” he said. 

“Sorry… I was going to regroup later. I didn’t mean to give anyone a scare!” 

“It’s ok kiddo. I can understand the need to do your own thing and such.” he reassured her as three warlocks came into the library. “Oh! Hey you must be the help that Ikora sent! Well I have good news guys! I found her just now. You can let Ikora know. I’m going to go over a few things with her about her basic training and answer her questions for her.” he dismissed them. They Shrugged and walked out of the library.

“Ok, so as I said. I am going to go over basic with you. We’re going to be getting to know one another very well for the next ten weeks for basic. But first things first… Have you eaten anything since breakfast? I know during orientation they give you guys contential breakfast stuff and then snacks during the day” he asked her. Anari shook her head no. “No sir, There were few options for me to eat. Almost everything had wheat/gluten in it. I was only able to eat the fruit they had there” Anari said to him. “You have an allergy?”

“More like a sensitivity, my stomach starts to cramp really badly when I eat anything with gluten/wheat and I end up occupying the bathroom for a good portion of the day.” she explained. Cayde rubbed his chin in thought and then snapped his fingers. “You must very hungry then! I know a great place that I can take you, my treat. I insist. I do need to know before I do take you there first… do you like sushi?”

“I love sushi!”

“Perfect! Hey Sundance, call up Teharu and tell them to hold two chairs and order the the starting platter, with no tempura, sub with extra nigiri!” he asked his ghost. He held his hand out to Anari. “Shall we?” Anari nodded and took his hand, feeling the warmth of it in her own. She blushed slightly as the Exo hunter lead her out of the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone has a crush!!! oh lalalalalla!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! This is a bit of a time skip into training. Anari has done her firearms training and combat training. She's sent out to do scouting missions to finish Basic.

Anari looked down the scope of her rifle as she scanned the vast area of the EDZ. It was a bright day and with a nip in the air indicating that winter was coming. There were no signs of any Fallen out there. Anari slung her weapon on her back as she carefully climbed down from her perch. She walked towards an empty building. “According to the coordinate that Lakshmi gave us, those scans are somewhere in this building” Seren said as they materialized to cast a light for Anari. 

“Yea...let's just get this over with” Anari said in annoyance as they search the different levels of the building. It was the last week of Basic and for training they were given the task of being sent out to the EDZ to get some material scans for the three factions in the city. For Anari, Lakshmi-2 took notice of her and her natural ability of stealth and recon. She was given better equipment and firearms for the task she was given by the leader of The Future War Cult, FWC. “You sound a little annoyed by this task” Seren said to her as she crawled through a duct system to get to the next room. “A little? Try a lot. This task of going out and scanning things for them and then getting out, and doing it all over again. Is a little repetitive for my taste” she complained as she jumped out and looked at the room she landed herself in. It looked to be an old lab with the old fashion beakers, terminals, and glass display cases of vials that have long gotten spoiled. “Hmm… at least this place looks more interesting than that of the other places we got sent out to in the past few days” Anari stated to Seren. 

“Even better than the old mall we got sent to? You managed to bring out a haul of clothes for the City and some for yourself” Seren asked as they floated around looking for the room. According to Seren the item they need to scan was in there. Anari said nothing as she looked over the papers strewn about the room. “It’s interesting to see what kind of work they did in here… Looks like they were trying to improve vaccines” Anari said as she picked up a folder of notes. Without hesitation she began to grab all of them and stuff them into her pack, along with the data pads she found in the shelves. “Uh… what are you doing?”

“Grabbing reading material, what's it look like?”

“Anari you know you’re not supposed to take anything without approval of Lakshmi for this mission”

“She doesn’t mind. Remember when we got sent to that one desert biome on the other side of the planet and found that clinic that had research notes on Exo development?” Anari said as she kept stuffing her bag. Seren rolled their one eye and went back to trying to find the item they were sent to scan for. 

Bingo! 

“Hey I found it! Looks like Lakshmi is interested biomedical research as you are!” Seren exclaimed as he scanned the terminal that chock full of info. “Awesome! Make a copy for me too! It’ll be great to look those over during downtime” Anari said as she finished packing all that she could in her pack. Seren finished scanning and making a copy when the sounds of glass being broken was heard downstairs. They both froze at the sound and stayed still as they heard movement. The sounds of talons and screeching was heard as they began to make their way up towards their location. Anari grabbed Seren in her hands and clutched them to her chest as she ducked under a desk as the sounds were just outside the room. The door handle of the room she was hiding in began to slightly jiggle. Anari began to tremble as the door opened and a lone Captain came in. The Captain looked around the room as it walked past the desk Anari was hidden under. Anari closed her eyes as she carefully reached to her side to pull out her hand cannon. She took a quick peek to see where the Captain was and carefully took aim, it had her back to her. All she had to do was pull the trigger and… 

‘CLICK!’ The lights in the room clicked on causing the Captain to turn around and notice Anari. In a panic Anari just pulled the trigger and the bullet grazed the side of the Captain’s face, making it cry out in pain as it clutched it’s cheek. Anari crawled out quickly from her hiding spot and booked it out the door. The Captain chased after her, taking shots at her when it could. Bullets flew past her head as she ran down the halls trying to look for another way out of the building. She came up to a set of double doors and tried to open them. They wouldn’t open, no matter which direction she pushed/pulled at them. Anari heard the Captain close in fast, she pulled her shotgun out and shot at the door handles. They came off and she kicked the doors opened, rushing in only to suddenly stop in her tracks and freeze.

“RROOOAARR!!!” The Captain came running up behind and was about to make a swipe at her when it too stopped right behind her. In the room before them was a roomful of hive thralls hunched over in prayer like position at Hive wizard in the middle of them all. 

The wizard looked up at them and suddenly let out a loud screech alerting the thrall in the room. They all stood up and screeched at them. Anari threw a grenade at them and rushed out the way she came in. The Captain followed behind her, not wanting to be Hive dinner as well. They ran down a long hallway with a window at the end of it. The Captain shot the window with its gun, making web like fractures appear in the glass. Anari felt herself be picked up and tucked into the side of the Captain as it ran faster at the window and leapt at it.

The glass gave way as they leapt out of the building and away from the Hive. They landed hard on the cold ground as they rolled a few times. Anari felt her teeth vibrate as she felt the shock go through her frame. She allowed herself to lay there on the ground as her brain tried to steady itself from the feeling of vertigo.

“Anari! -nari!?.... Anari!? Are you okay? Do I need to call for emergency evac!?” Seren asked as it scanned her. Anari shook her head no. “I’m fine Seren… just a tad shooked” she muttered as she stood up. Anari looked around and spotted the Captain on the ground. It took the majority of the fall and was breathing heavily as it clutched one of its arms. Anari looked up at the window they jumped through and saw that the Hive made no effort of following them out of the building. Relieved, Anari walked over to the Captain. It looked at her, and growled as it took out a knife and pointed it towards her. She stopped and held her hands up. “Easy there… It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you…” she said as she placed her weapons on the ground. The Captain lowered the knife down, but it did not put it away. “Anari what are you-?” Seren asked as he watched it’s guardian walk over to the Captain.

“Hush! Can’t you see it’s hurt!” Anari said as she crotched down to it. The Captain growled softly at her in warning as she touch it’s arm to get a better look at it. There was a large shard of glass deeply imbedded in there.”You must be so much pain right now” Anari said as she went through her bag for the first aid kit. 

“....” it said nothing as Anari tied off the arm at the elbow and began to work on the arm. “I’m going to pull this out now. This is going to hurt, a lot. I need you to stay still as much as possible when I do so, okay?” Anari said she grabbed the glass. The Captain nodded and closed it’s as it’s breathing became laboured. Without hesitation, she pulled it out. The Captain howled in pain as blood started to pour out from it. Anari held it down the best she could as the Captain tried yanking the arm away. “HOLD STILL!! YOU”RE MAKING IT WORSE!!” Anari yelled at it as it kept struggling. 

“RWOAR!!!!!!” The Captain roared in her face, making her hood fall back from her head. Anari looked at the Captain before screaming back at it.

“RAWWWWW!!!!!!” she screamed back. The Captain stopped struggling and looked at her in shock. Anari huffed and went back to treating the arm, ignoring the reaction of the Captain. She pulled out her tweezer and pulled out any glass fragments from the arm, being mindful of trying to cause any more pain to it. After a few minutes of digging, she managed to pull out all the fragments in the arm. 

“There...I got all the glass out. Now I’m going to have to stitch this up. The cut is really deep” she explained to it and she pulled out a needle and some thread. “Don’t worry about having to remove the stitches later. These dissolve over time. I have whiskey in my pack, I’m going to use it to disinfect the wound. I recommend getting back to your home and finding a medic to get it checkout to make sure everything is okay and to get antibiotics. Don’t want ya to develop a fever or something like that from this” she said as she pulled out some cloth and poured whiskey on it and began to dab the wound. It hissed but managed to stay still as she continued her work. 

Anari took the needle and thread and began to stitch the wound, using a flatlock stitch. It took over an hour to get it closed, however Anari managed to finish bandaging the wound up with gaze to cover the stitches for the Captain. “There! All finished. I recommend not overexert that arm to much, so no shooting or stabbing for a while, okay?” Anari said as she stood up. The Captain looked at it’s arm and flexed their fingers. It winced a little as pain shot up the arm, though it managed not to cry out in pain as it stood up as well. 

“Oh no…” Anari said as she noticed the grazed bullet wound she caused from earlier. The Captain touched it’s face and winced a little. “I’m sorry about that, I got scared! Lemme treat that for you!” she went into her bag and began to pull out a gauze pad and some medical tape. The Captain said nothing as it picked it’s knife up from the ground. The lightbearer had their back turned and their little light looked at it. “Anari…” Seren began as the Captain held the knife out. “What Seren? I’m trying to trat my pat-” she turned around and saw the Captain with the knife pointed at her. Her eyes widen in surprise as she looked at the knife and then the Captain. The Captain said nothing and turned the knife around and now had the handle held out to her. It was giving her the knife. Seren was relieved.

“For me?” she asked it. The Captain nodded as she took the blade. It was twice as long as her Basic training knife given to for her training. It could be considered a bayonet. “This is beautiful knife, thank you” she said as she took the gift presented to her. The Captain tilted their head her. It said nothing as they turned around began walking away from her. 

“HEY! What about your cheek!?!?” she called out, but the Captain waved at her as it continued to walk away from her. Anari stood their as she watched it disappear from view. “I hope it will be okay.” she said as she began to pack up her medical equipment. “I’m sure it will be” Seren reassured her. Anari began to walk away in the opposite direction, heading towards the meet up point to go home and report to Lakshmi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as a schedule updates go. I upload just about every night except for Thursday and Friday nights. I take those days off to play games and take a break from writing.


	6. Hospital visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting a familiar character

“Hey… Cayde?” 

“Hmm?” The Hunter Vanguard looked up from his map and paperwork to see his new hunter, Anari, looking at him.

“Do you know where Eris usually found? I want to talk to her about something” Anari asked him as she was pulling out folders from her pack. “I have those recon reports on possible hive breeding grounds when I got sent out in the field that I have to turn in for her”

“Did you check over by Shaxx? She has a small office one door over to his station” Cayde asked her. Anari shook her head. “I checked her office and she wasn’t there. I asked Shaxx if he knew where she went and he said he saw her just walk out without a word. I checked the library too and asked Ikora, no dice” Anari listed off. “I’m afraid I don’t know where else she could be… I recommend just leaving the reports on her desk. I’m sure she’ll read them when she comes back” he told her. 

“Alright then, I’ll go do that” Anari said as she walked away from the hall. She walked by fellow guardians that were milling about, getting ready to go out into the field, checking their loadout, or turning in their reports. She took the stairs down and went straight back to Eris’s office once more. The level was now vacant, as the only beings there were frames. Anari walked around them, not wanting to mess up their work. She made it up to the door and out of habit she knocked on the door.

‘KNOCK! KNOCK!’ 

“Come in...” a voice said from the office. Anari was surprised at the voice. She carefully opened the door and peeked in. “Hey what are you doing here?” said the figure in a white hoodie. Anari smiled.

“Alta!” she said to them as she walked in the office. “I came here to drop some recon reports for Eris” Anari explained as she dropped the stack of reports on the desk and it was then she noticed that Alta was holding Eris’s rock in their hands. “What are you doing with Eris’s rock?” she asked.

“Eris asked me to bring her it. She forgot to bring with her when she went to the hospital” they told her. “Hospital? Is she ok? Is she sick?” Anari asked them as a slight wave of panic came over her. “It’s okay Anari. Eris is fine, she just went there to visit” Alta reassured her. “Visit? Oh, is there a friend of hers there?”

“There is. I believe their name is Asher Mir, a warlock.” Alta told her as they began to leave the office. 

“I heard of him. He’s in the hospital from incident on Io, right?” Anari asked as she followed them out. Alta nodded. “Yes, he still recovering from it. Nurses are not sure when he will wake from his sleep” Atla explained to her as they held the doors for her as the lift arrived. “However his vitals show to be improving over time progress, so there is hope that he will wake”

“I’m glad to hear that! Asher is very vital member to the Vanguard for research into the Vex. I read his notes on the Vex and the Pyramidion. It’s very insightful data. I hope to be able to do my research and find a Vex to study” Anari said to Alta. “To study?”

“Yes! I read the notes and looked at the footage of the Vex. I want to see what sort of machinery, wires, and networking they have! It be interesting to see if we can utilize that tech for future use in The Vanguard!” she exclaimed in excitement to Alta as the lift made it to the ground level of the tower. Outside of the tower, The Last City’s nightlife was bustling. “There is a lot of people out and about tonight” Anari said as they walked out into the streets. Alta looked at Anari. “It’s like this every night Anari” Alta told her. “It is?” she was surprised at that news.

Yeah, more so on the 6th and 7th days of the week. Everyone goes out to mingle, eat, and drink” they said to her as they lead the way on the street. Groups of people walked all around them and past them. Anari lost sight of Atla for few times. After the fifth time of getting seperated, Alta grabbed Anari’s hand. “There! So we don’t keep losing each other in the crowds, it’s not much farther from here. A few more blocks” they explained to her as they continued their trek. They eventually made to the hospital. Bright lights blind Anari as she squinted her eyes.

“This way” Alta said as he lead her to the lifts to get to the rooms in the Recovery center. Anari looked at the nurses, doctors, and cleaning staff all around her. It brought back familiar memories as her time as a nurse in her past life. The smell of disinfectant smell of cleaned floors, standard hospital dinners being delivered, and hard pressed bedsheets for patient’s beds. The two eventually made it to a room at the far end of the center and Alta softly knocked on the door a few times before entering. 

There, sitting next to a sleeping Asher Mir, was Eris Morn. She looked surprised to see Anari with Alta. She waved at Eris in greeting. “Hey Eris” Anari said as she walked over to her. “Hello Anari, how was the recon?”

“It went well, your notes on getting in and out without being seen was very helpful. I managed to locate the breeding grounds. I’m afraid there may be more than what was initially thought” she told her. Eris sighed in frustration at the news. “I was afraid of that. No matter. We can deal with purging those at a later time. Anari, thank you for running that recon mission.” Eris said to her. 

“Of course Eris. Anything to help out. I hope I am not intruding by coming here out of the blue. Alta said that you were here and I was worried” Eris looked at Alta and they shrugged at her. Eris shook her head. Always a sucker for a pretty face. “None at all dear, I was just talking to Asher about old times” she said as she stood up and took the rock from Alta. “Thank you, Altavoz, for bringing this to me.”

“No problem Eris. Happy to help out. How’s he doing?”

“He seems to be responding to outside noise and conversations, according to the neurologists that come in to check on him.” she explained to them as they looked at the sleeping Warlock. Anari saw that his right arm was covered and looked thinner than his other arm. She went over and noticed the metal frame underneath. “Hey Eris? Did the medical staff replace his arm with a prosthetic?” Anari asked as she took a slight peak and quickly dropped the cover as fast. The color from her face drained as she stepped away. “It was but not by the staff…” Eris said as she readjusted the cover. “H-how? And why??” Anari asked. “That is still into investigation by Ikora. A fireteam brought him back from Io with his arm replaced and him yelling and shouting about the Vex and his two partners.” 

“It was heartbreaking to see him in such a state. Doctors had to sedate him and strap him down” Alta said to her. Anari said nothing as she looked at the sleeping Warlock. The amount of trauma he went through and possible loss of his squad. “I think it’s best that we get going now, visiting hours are ending in a few minutes and the neurologist are going to move him soon for scans” Eris said as she ushered the other two out of his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one may be shorter than the others I have written. I'm still wondering what chapter to start the Red war to get things up to date....


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im back!

Status Report- By Cayde-6

Guardian- Anari S.  
Class: Hunter Vanguard/ Field medic  
Age: late 20’s/ early 30’s  
Race:Human/Mexican  
Weight: 128lbs  
Height: 5’ 0”  
Gender:Female  
Ghost name: Seren

Marksmanship: C- (could use more practice, shaky hands)  
Physical ED: C (Has asthma, noticed it during laps when she collapsed during basic)  
History: B+  
Science: A-   
Math: B  
English: C  
Simulation/Stress test: B- (needs work on improving team work with others. Not very fond uptight Warlocks)

Mental health: Still anxious and shows signs of depression. Have recommend group therapy with Eva or one on one session with Ikora, this is really up her alley.

Final Report: Anari shows promise as new hunter for the Vanguard, however I highly advise against sending her out to do strikes mission and recons, due to her health. (i.e. Respiratory issues and diet restrictions). Recommending having her work in the city limits, clinic work, or wall duty. There is room for improvement for her that I highly recommend doing with Lord Shaxx for target practice. Overall, she has passed Basic and her class requirements. 

\---

Cayde looked over the final report that he has written up for Anari for the sponsors that Cayde had in mind for her. He made several copies to deliver personally, didn’t want the frames to accidently hand them to the wrong recipients. He knew there were ones that would intercept the reports and change it up in favor of getting a better post grad position or sponsor. He recalls the one time a fellow guardian sabotaged another and placed them for gun cleaning with Banshee-44. That was total screw up and funny to watch Zavala tear a new one out on them. 

He turned the corner and found the first sponsor on his list of deliveries. Hopefully this recommendation would not be too bad and Holiday would get a new protegee. “Hey Holiday! Guess what I have?” Cayde said as he pulled out a copy to hand to her, however her hand gently nudged the paper into his chest. “Nuh uh! I’m afraid I’m gonna have to turn this down! I already have four new protogees from Zavala and I cannot take on anymore” She told him. “What!? Already?!?” 

“Fraid so Cayde. Zavala was very adamant about me taking them on. They show high promise on the shipyard and score very well” Holiday explained to him. Cayde sighed sadly as he walked away. At least he had others in mind.

\---

This was karma. This had to be karma. Life was screwing with him and not in the fun way! All the sponsor that he had in mind for Anari… almost all of them turned it down. Even Shiro-4 turned it down cause Saladin had him running month long missions in the field and couldn’t take on the extra task of watching and training her. That left three on his list and hopefully they went full or too busy to take on the role as sponsor. He made his way towards the hallway were Shaxx was overlooking the monitors of the current crucible match. He nodded at the crucible master as he made his way towards Eris’s office and slipped the report in her mail slot. 

“Cayde what did you drop off for Eris?” Shaxx asked him. “Oh, just a final report for the new hunter for sponsorship. I noticed Anari has taken a liking to Eris and vice versa. So I figured I drop off the slip”

“Do you have any copies? I didn’t get any final reports from Zavala or Ikora for sponsorship. I would like to see what kind of hunter you have!” he held out his hand for a slip. Cayde hesitated before handing him one. “Anari is a special case, just as a forewarning to you. I recommend reading the entire thing and thinking it over before taking her in”

“Thank you for the heads up Cayde. I will look this over and see if I would be a good match and sponsor for her” he bid Cayde farewell as he looked at the slip.

Asthma? Hmm.. that may be tricky…

\---

“Hello Cayde, what can I do for you?” Eva greeted him as he walked into her shop of Knick-Knacks and shaders. “Hey Eva, not sure if you have any openings...however I have a final report for you to look over for sponsoring” Cayde held up a slip. “I can take a look to see if we are a perfect match! I am in need of someone to assist me with some work and I in exchange be glad to help them with anything they need!” Eva said as she took the sheet from him. “Thank you Eva. Take your time looking over the report”

“I will Cayde. I’ll let you know if I would them on to sponsor”

\---

“Okay… Just get in and out. You practically work for this guys boss so… there is nothing to be weirded out from other than that unsettle smile they have on their mug” Cayde said to himself as he went over to the Speaker’s quarters. Many knew of the Speaker’s assistant, Altavoz, but not all knew Altavoz themselves. They were an enigma and something was off about them. Like a rigged game of cards and you’re holding a losing hand. However... Anari was friends with them and seemed to trust them, so that was good enough for him. “Hello Cayde!” Cayde jumped in surprise as said Alta said from behind him. Cayde patted his chest as he turned around to see Altavoz with a tray of drinks and a bag of snacks. “Sorry if I spooked ya!” they said with a half smile. “Its alright Alta, I was looking for you actually” 

“You were?”

“Yes! I have someone I would like to recommend to you for sponsoring!” Cayde handed him the slip. Alta looked at the slip. “Anari? Hmm..I can take a look over this and see if I have room for sponsoring and my workload with the Speaker” they stated. “That is all I ask for! Take your time looking it over and let me know as soon as possible” Cayde said as he quickly walked away from Alta.

Strange fella.

\---


	8. Sponsorship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to see whom her sponsor is

“CONGRATULATIONS GUARDIANS!” the booming voice said to the small group of guardians sitting in an assembly hall. “You managed to pass basic and all have gotten sponsorship for the year. It was a long few weeks for some of you and we are proud of you for sticking it out for The Vanguard!” a veteran guardian, a warlock with a FWC armband, said to the class of 15. “As a representative from one of the The Cities, it makes me happy to see such potential before me. Before I turn the podium over Miss Ikora.. I just wanna say if you thought Basic was tough, it’s only going to be much worse here on out!!” they said cheerfully as they stepped down. A few guardians clapped, while others just looked nervous. Anari squirmed in her seat as she held Seren tightly. “Choking! Not breathing!” Seren whispered to her. Anari released them and whispered a quick ‘sorry’ as Ikora went up to the podium. 

“Thank you Iggins… for that -inspirational- speech for our graduation class of 15” Ikora began as Iggins smiled. “However, going off what Iggins said. We are proud to see you make it through Basic and for receiving sponsorship as well. There are some of you that made an impact while your time in Basic for your sponsors or for us in the Vanguard. We pray with the Traveler that you make us proud and do well for the City and its citizens. Do not let us down” she said with a tone that a mother would use for their children. They all clapped loudly as the rest of the graduation ceremony went on ward and after another speech or so… the ceremony concluded and they were dismissed. Anari was greeted by a few guardians that she was paired with during Basic and they congratulated one another. They exchanged ghost pins to keep in contact as their sponsors came in to meet face to face. Amanda Holiday took her four titans for drinks to get to know them better and give them their paperwork to fill out. Iggins went up two Warlocks and handed them some data pads on the behest of Lakshmi for their work load. Eva came to collect some of the other guardians, as did Hideo, and Tess. 

Soon there was only Anari left in the hall alone. “I wonder where our sponsor is?” Seren said out loud. Anari looked up to her ghost in worry. “Think they decided not to do a sponsorship at the last minute?” she said in worry as she watched the clock on the wall. They’ve been waiting for a good 40 minutes post ceremony for their sponsor.”I don’t think they would do that! Cayde said they were very adamant on taking you in and furthering your skill set and improving your short comings” Seren reassured her as the doors to the hall opened and three figures walked in. Eris rushed over to her first whilst being followed by Lord Shaxx and Altavoz. Anari stood up to greet them.

“Before they say anything. Anari I want to say congratulations on passing Basic, sadly I was unable to be your sponsor as much as I wished to be, however, I am so proud of you and your achievements” Eris said as she grasped her hands and squeezed them. Anari smiled and squeezed back. “Thank you Eris, it means a lot” Eris nodded and let go of her hands. She reaches into her pouch and pulled a small pooch out.

“I do have a small gift for you” she handed it to her. Anari looked at the gift, it was a petrified hive egg. “Whoa! An actual egg! And in good condition as well! Thank you Eris” Anari smiled as she looked at the egg in excitement. “You’re welcome Anari” she said as she stepped off to the side and allowed the other two come forward. Alta went up to her and hugged her briefly. “I was unable to be your sponsor due to my duties to the speaker, however I wanted to congratulate you as well for your achievements as well. I, too, have a small gift for you as well” they said as they pulled out a small necklace with a white shard on it. “It’s beautiful” Anari said as she looked at the gift. “It’s a piece of The Traveler. I asked permission from The Speaker if I may communicate with them to receive a piece to gift to a friend. I was given permission and blessing to do so from both. May it guide thee” Alta said to her. Anari blushed in embarrassment and placed the piece on.

“Thank you Alta” Anari said to them. Alta stood next to Eris. Eris looked at Aide with a small knowing look on her face. Alta ignored the look as they watch Lord Shaxx walk up to the Hunter. “Hello Lord Shaxx. I take it you my sponsor?” Anari asked the The Crucible Headmaster. “That is correct young one! I saw you file and knew that you have the potential and drive” he said to her. “Really?” she asked him. “That is right, I saw your file and I did take note of your respiratory problem and made this for you” he pulled out a helmet with a protruding cylinder where the mouthpiece is located at. “This will help with your air intake and help prevent any possible issues.” he handed her the helmet. “This is amazing craftsmanship! Thank you sir!” she said with a bright smile as she tucked the helmet under her arm. 

“You're welcome! I do look forward to our year working together” he said to her. “Now that is out of the way…” he looked over at the other two. “Let's go out for drinks! First round is on me!!”


End file.
